Kaisa
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Kaisa is the "daughter" of Stoick, her mother murdured by dragons years before. Despite that, she has a fascination with them. She likes hiccup, who like Astrid, who is not all she seems. WHat will happen as they are thrown in dragon training together?
1. Chapter 1

Kaisa sighed and looked out into the blue abyss that was the ocean bay.

She was sitting on a rock overlooking a cliff that faced the sea, it was her favorite place to sit and think.

The wind gently ruffled her red hair.

Red.

That was the color of almost everything about her, her hair, her eyebrows, her lips, even her chocolate eyes seemed red sometimes.

That was what made her so different from the rest of the Vikings.

Her mother had been a wife of the Viking lord, Stoick the vast, but had died protecting him from a nightfury when Kaisa was only four.

Stoick wasn't her real father, but he tried to treat her like a daughter, even though she looked so much like her mother, causing him pain whenever he looked at her.

Kaisa wasn't only different in appearance, but she was mentally different.

In their village, all the people, women included, were warriors, fighting the dragons.

Kaisa loved dragons, ever since she was little, finding out all there was to learn about them.

Even though it was because of dragon that she was practically alone now; she didn't blame it, for some odd reason, she just couldn't.

Another thing that set her apart from the other Vikings was her name; it was customary to name a baby a frightening and horrible name, to give them luck later in life.

Her mother hadn't followed that, she had picked a name that had meant something.

Kaisa meant "pure" in her mother's homeland, somewhere Kaisa had only dreamed of visiting.

Secretly, Kaisa liked Hiccup, Stoick's son. He was a few months older, and in her opinion, cute.

He was short and skinny, but made up for it with reddish hair like hers, buck teeth, and freckles.

That was something she had lots of too.

Freckles.

They splattered across her face like paint.

Kaisa heard the dinner bell from the distant village and stood, her long, loose hair gleaming in the sunset.

She shook it, relishing the feel of her wavy, soft hair.

Then, she started running quickly through the trees, eager to get home before she missed her supper.

She ran along the wooden path into the familiar village, passing the baker's, the weaver's, the woodshop, and finally, the armory.

As she ran by, she caught a glimpse of Hiccup working in the shop.

She stopped to watch him for a few seconds.

His bangs fell over his eyes, obscuring them from her view, but she pictured the brown orbs.

He was sweating slightly, hammering a bent blade back into shape.

Then, he moved away from the window, and Kaisa lost her view.

She sighed.

Hiccup would never notice her.

No one did.

To the other vikings, she was just a reminder of a foreign queen who hadn't lived long.

To the kids, she was just an invisible shadow, not worth anything.

Plus, they had Astrid to swoon over.

Something told Kaisa that Astrid wasn't good; and that was for sure. She was the toughest girl around, she would take on any dragon, and kill it as quickly as possible.

What was new in this town?

So far, she was the candidate for the dragon training prize; the chance to kill her first dragon.

Kaisa sighed again.

By now, she had reached the double doors of the eating hall.

Slowly, she pushed them open, then grabbed a plate and some food from one of the tables.

She went to the table in the corner, no longer bothered by her lack of company; she had long grown used to it.

As she looked up from her plate, Kaisa saw Hiccup come in and sit in his normal spot, alone.

If she was brave enough, she could go and sit with him, but no... He was staring forlornly at Astrid.

She would never have a chance.

From across the hall, Stoick the vast looked over at his daughter.

He leaned over to his friend, Gobber the Belch.

"Sometimes I worry about her"

Gobber followed his gaze and saw Kaisa staring into the fire.

"Don't worry Stoick, she'll bloom when she's ready"

Stoick looked down into his mead cup.

"For her sake, I hope so"

--------------------------------------------\

Please Review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Kaisa was shaken awake by a thunderous roar.

She sat up in bed, then hopped down from it, pulling on some clothes over her nightgown.

Dragons.

Quickly, she wrenched open the door of her small house and ran outside.

From the fires burning on the houses, she could see dragons circling around overhead.

Breathless, Kaisa grabbed a knife and strapped it to her belt, then ran back inside and grabbed her sketchbook from the wall.

This was the perfect time to gather info on them; right when they were in front of her.

With her sketchbook stashed securely under her arm, Kaisa ran along the paths to the center of the village.

As she passed byt he Armory, she saw Hiccup waving his hands and ranting about something, but she didn't have time to stop and watch.

The top of the village was built on the higher sea cliffs with stairs circling down to the bottom, by the beach.

She ran to the edge of the cliffs, and proceeded to take notes on a gronkle, scribbling furiously in her book.

Then, she saw a shadow pass over the moon, and fear struck her heart.

The night fury.

It had been almost 11 years since her mother had been killed, but the memory still was fresh in Kaisa's mind.

Then, she saw a jet of fire coming straight towards her from a dragon's open maw.

Quickly, she dove to the side, the heat singing the ends of her hair.

That was close.

Too close.

Quickly, she made her way back to the armory to see if Hiccup needed any help, but he wasn't there, probably off thinking he could fight.

That was bad.

Hiccup tended to get hurt whenever he tried to take on dragons by himself, so Kaisa went in search of him.

She found Hiccup on one of the higher cliffs, wheeling his catapult.

Then, she shadow passed again, ad Hiccup took aim.

"NO!" Kaisa yelled, leaping at him as he pulled the trigger.

It was too late.

The night fury went down with a scream, crashing into the forest on the other side of the bay.

Kaisa knew she should be relieved, but the thought of killing a dragon welled up inside her.

"You idiot!" She yelled at Hiccup, pushing him onto the ground.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, bewildered.

"You killed a dragon"

That air instantly dropped a few degrees with Kaisa's frigid tone.

"What? That's what vikings are all about!"

"Maybe, but not all"

Then, Kaisa was gone, running down the cliff to where the dragon had crashed.

She stopped when she reached the treeline; pausing to catch her breath.

That was great.

She had lost her temper at the one boy she liked, and now he wouldn't come near her again.

Oh well.

It wasn't like he knew who she was anyways.

It was getting closer to dawn, the night was slowly getting lighter.

Kaisa walked on, trying to remember exactly where she had seen the dragon land.

Then, she saw a tree that had been cracked in half, followed by a huge crater.

She followed it, and was soon met with the sight of an enormous black shape.

"Night fury" She breathed.

He was caught in the net that Hiccup had shot at it, and she could see that it's left tail fin was crushed.

Slowly, she came up to the dead dragon and placed her hand on the brow.

The dragon's skin felt soft under her hand, it was almost like Lizard's scales, but ten times softer.

Slowly, Kaisa ran her hand over the brow, then down the cheek.

Now that she saw it, the night fury was actually pretty small, hardly bigger than a full grown gronkle.

It's eye was about as big as her hand, almost catlike on the outside. If it were open, it would have a slit-like pupil, just like a cat.

Then, the large yellow eye blinked open, staring at her, and Kaisa could only think one thing.

It wasn't dead.

The night fury raised it's head a little, then whined, the most pitiful sound Kaisa had ever heard.

She took her dagger out of it's sheath, and the little dragon recoiled.

"I won't hurt you" She said.

Kaisa was about to cut the ropes when she heard the snap of a twig and some mumbling.

Hiccup.

She patted the night fury's head.

"I'll come back for you" She whispered, then dove behind a boulder just as Hiccup entered the clearing.

"Oh my" He said in awe, pulling out a dagger of his own.

He took a step forwards, the gently touched the ropes aorund the dragon's neck.

"I did this" He whispered.

Kaisa watched in horror as Hiccup began to raise his knife, ready to plunge it into the Night Fury's heart.

Then, he dropped it, cutting the ropes instead.

"I'm not gonna kill you, I guess that crazy lady was right"

Kaisa jaw dropped.

He thought she was crazy?

It was better than being ignored, but still.

She scowled, she would get him back.

Then, the night fury flapped it's wings, taking flight and knocking Hiccup over.

It got a few feet into the air, then started to plummet back towards the ground, hitting trees and rocks.

Hiccup watched as the Night fury tried to fly away, and sighed.

Kaisa watched him walk off, then quietly ran in the direction the dragon had gone.

It looked like it had fallen into fairy glade, but she wasn't sure.

Fairy glade was a large pit that had a lake in the bottom of it.

She loved going there to swim in the summer, and so far as she knew, no one else knew about it.

Kaisa came up the edge of the pit, and looked down.

Sure enough, the black dragon was trying to get out, but kept falling back.

Kaisa studied it, and noticed that it's left tail fin had completely ripped off now, and was affecting the little dragon's balance.

As she watched, the Night fury tried to catch some fish from the pond, but the lack of food must have been getting to it, because the little dragon laid down and groaned,

Kaisa slid down the side of the bowl, starting to walk across the gravel towards it.

So far, it hadn't noticed her.

Somewhere inside her, Kaisa knew that she should be afraid of the dragon, but she just couldn't, she was fascinated.

Then, it's bat-like ears pricked up.

It had heard her.

It growled slightly, warning her not to get any closer.

Kaisa rummaged in her pockets, and found some stale bread.

Carefully, she threw it towards the dragon.

It sniffed it, then gulped it down in one piece.

Slowly, the little dragon crept closer, looking at her with it's big eyes.

Kaisa reached out her hand and tried to touch it's nose, freezing as it growled.

Then, the night-fury sniffed her hand, running it's nose over it.

Kaisa sighed in relief.

Then, a twig snapped from across the clearing, and she coud hear muffled talking.

"Hide" She whispered to the dragon, then dove into a small crevice herself.

The dragon comically tried to follow her, attempting to wedge it's way between the stone walls.

"Silly Dragon" She said to it, pushing it's nose out the crevice entrance.

"Hide somewhere else"

A small note of panic started to rise in her chest.

If the villagers found the little dragon, they would kill it without thought.

After what had happened to her mother, Stoick had turned as cold as ice to the species, and wouldn't let any dragon draw breathe.

Especially a night fury.

Kaisa peered out of her spot, seeing the dragon hiding behind a rock.

Good.

It understood.

The bushes at the top of the hill rustled violently, the voices getting louder.

The, they parted, revealing....

Dun dun dun!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
